


Kira Arisen (Death Note Alternate Ending)

by HarukiNaruki



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Deathnote - Freeform, L.Lawliet, LightYagami, Multi, Shinigami, Watari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukiNaruki/pseuds/HarukiNaruki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This transmission has been sent to tell of my achievement in the Kira Incident.<br/>In every outline and document you may view here, I have successfully recorded and documented the actions that has taken place after the deaths of Near, Mellow, Mat, and myself.<br/>This individual selection and publication has been done in my place, under my prior instruction.<br/>Let this story be told to respect and admire the lives of Lucian, Rook, Prespice, Orpheria, Wax, and Quill.<br/>As is accordingly appropriate, may they rest in peace.<br/>As for those who have survived the incident, let them be respected for going above and beyond the call of duty for the sake of justice.<br/>If Kira has won, then let us remember the former life.<br/>If Kira has lost, then let us live it to our fullest."<br/>~L</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira Arisen (Death Note Alternate Ending)

I suppose I should start at the end. That end..being my death.  
I don't plan on dying at all today, however. I should see tomorrow's sunrise.  
Light shouldn't be Kira.  
Yet the bells still ring.

My name is Lawliet, and now everyone knows that. I was formally known as L, for my own safety.  
Nothing is safe anymore.  
But I do know that, as I upload my files to a cloud server, and as silence fills the room, a pen is writing.  
It's writing my name.  
The Death Note.  
A cursed book, given to us by gods of cadaveric entitlements.  
In other words...the notebook can kill you by your name being written in it.  
Light Yagami. A friend, a foe. Kira.  
My end.  
His titles are never going to stop.  
But mine will. Soon people will not remember the legacy of L, and the many people who held that title before me. No one will feel true justice anymore.  
The many monitors before me each play a channel of the news. America submitted to Kira's rule just last week.  
China followed, and then Russia. The satellite countries of each and every powerful ruler followed.  
Japan is last.  
I say the word is, with quite the indifferent tone. We are not dead yet.  
We are not Kira's...yet.  
"Watari!" I say, gripping the sides of my chair, for the first time in years my knuckles became white, "Is the safe house still active?" I release the tension in my hands once they begin to cramp. Can't have that.  
"They are." I hear Watari's voice over my com line. However, like a flag inside my subconscious, I know something is wrong.  
"Watari." I say slowly.  
"The safe house is active, Riyuza-"  
"Watari!" I snap, my hands clenching again, before I take a breath. My chest tightens. Am I going to die now? The pain of waiting and my own paranoia agonized me more than a heart attack would.  
"Or maybe he isn't planning to kill me that way..." I almost whisper, "Torturous evils...he could be planning for me to kill myself." I mumble, and like a lifeline, I grip the sides of the chair.  
No matter what, I will not kill myself.  
"Riyuzaki, the safe house is active, but we had an invasion. No one was hurt, and we are examining the drawbacks now. It was quickly done, in and out in no less than-"  
A slam on my door to the left cuts everything off.  
"Six minutes and forty seconds." I hear a meticulous voice edge in. Like a grating metal, he pulls the door open.  
Kira.  
Light.  
My friend.

Despite my own edged, tense self, I unflinchingly pull out a silver combat pistol from my back pocket, aiming it at the dead center of Light's skull.  
One pull, and his brain would be instantly crushed with the force of a bullet this dangerously close. The bullet would hit the wall, and if I angled it just right...  
It would richoshae, bouncing straight back and solidly into my chest.  
Kira and L would both be erased from the world in one instance.  
"You are an idiot to come here...Kira." I straighten my aim, still perched on my seat with the gun unshakably pointed at his head.  
"You are an idiot to threaten me, Lawliet Riyuzaki." Light's eyes cooly rest on me, and I can almost swear to have seen a red tinge somewhere in their darkness.  
"You may have already used the Note, Kira." I say, the gun shining off of the TV screens before me, "But you can't kill us all. You haven't had enough time. I may die in a couple seconds, but you can't win." I hold the gun up, "You don't know what you are facing, but I do. That is your disadvantage." I narrow my eyes, as a growl emits from my chest, "You have lost Kira, and you are just too much of a fool to realize that simple fact."  
Silence fills the air for some seconds. Ten, actually.  
How many has it been?  
"Counting numbers in your head, L?" Light stares straight into the barrel of the gun that is aimed at him, "Tell me just how much you know about what you are dealing with." His smile evolves darkly into a nefarious smile of a killer. His watch ticks, tocks, and I watch his eyes widen.  
"You don't know a thing. I know every piece you handle, L, I always have." His eyes close, and I grip my gun tightly.  
"Why do you think I cut the Force short while you were at Misa's execution?" Light's lips curl into a tight smile, and my teeth clench.  
Matsuto, the Chief, everyone, no matter how smart or lack thereof...he killed them all last night.  
Except for Misa Amonie.  
I killed her.  
"You still have questions unanswered, L. A mystery you haven't been able to solve." Light...Kira...he leans forward against my gun, and I know I should pull it.  
"You can't kill me." He places a hand on my gun, "You wouldn't be able to stand it. Not after failing...and I mean failing, miserably at what you do." He smirks,  
"It's just not like you, Riyuzaki."  
He leans back, "Now tell me how much I don't know about what game you are playing."  
I feel the gun tremble underneath my hand.  
No.  
He knows.  
"You still don't have my pieces." I say, my eyes centering on his red ones, the gun still trained to him.  
"I don't?" Kira throws the book.  
The Note.  
It falls on my lap, and as my hand reaches for it, the names are already in my mind.  
Nate River.  
Michael Keets.  
...Avri Watari .  
"Three." Light says, and my eyes narrow.  
"Two." He grips the notebook.  
I see a name! There is another name...I...  
"One."  
Before I realize, the gun is trained to my own head.

"Lawliet Riyuzaki."

"Suicide. Will shoot a silver pistol into his left temple, and ensures a painless death."

Light Yagami left the old headquarters building, his Death Note at his side. Just as he had done when he first received it, he walked home, carrying the seemingly harmless Notebook in his backpack.  
He owned these streets now.  
And as he continued to walk, he wrote a name.  
"Marani Yagami. Will die painlessly in her sleep."  
Light closed the notebook.  
His family's suffering was now over.  
...And a new world, free from his past, would now begin.


End file.
